Mine
by SeleneD
Summary: A scene that I imagined after 3x13 between Rebekah and Kol.


**Oh my god, have you seen the new episode of TVD? aren't they hot? I love Kol already and ship him with everyone. Mostly with Rebekah and this is a one shot with Kol and Rebekah, talking after the 3x13 episode finished. I don't know it if turned out the way I wnated but I feel like I am going to write more fics on these two because I just love them, and I am sure I am not the only one. OKay, I'll stop talking now and let you read. **

* * *

><p>~mine~<p>

* * *

><p>After the surprise of their mother being alive settled, Rebekah found herself a nice room in 'their' house, and sat on the bed thinking of the day's events. First she wakes up and finds Elijah standing over her lying form, telling her that it's time their brother paid for his crimes. When she went into the room to stab him, she saw her other brothers Finn and Kol, standing nearby and heart dead heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since she last saw Kol, and he looked just as wonderful ever, but being a vampire will do that to you. She wished that times would be different. She wished she could show him everything that he has missed. That they both have missed. It would have been fun to see the 50's and the 90's. And from what she had heard they both would have hated the 80's. Rebekah couldn't understand what was so glamorous about big, poodle looking hair.<p>

She wished that they could have been together all this time, seen the world together. She had seen so many wonderful things and she wanted to share them with him.

Maybe now that the whole family was together again, they could have their chance.

A knock on the door, interrupted her thoughts and she sat up, wiping the tears she didn't know started falling and called the person to enter.

"So this is how the world looks like now" – Her brother said entering her room and observing how bog everything looked, unlike their small little hut back when they were human.

"Kol!" – Rebekah said and rushed to hug her brother, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"I've missed you too dear sister, but I haven't been awake for too long, so forgive me if I don't return your sentiments" – Kol said with a smile, returning his sisters hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" – Rebekah said.

"It's alright, we're together once more and nothing will come between us this time" – Kol said, and let go of his sister.

"You don't know that. Niklaus could stop us just like he did last time" – Rebekah said, getting angry, "Why do you think I stayed with him all this time? I had to make sure you were alright. Even in a coffin and a dagger in you, I never stop worrying about you"

"Rebekah, don't worry." – Kol said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You saw our brothers' reaction when he saw me, he will not dare go against me again. Last time he took me by surprise, I was not ready. I won't make the same mistake again"

"I hope you're right" – Rebekah said, feeling the tears in her eyes, "I don't know if I could go on with loosing you again"

"You won't lose me, I promise you" – Kol said and gently pressed his lips to Rebekah's.

"I trust you, Kol, "– Rebekah said when he pulled away, "It's the others I don't trust"

"Rebekah where is this anger coming from, I don't remember you being like this" – Kol said when he noted how his sisters tone changed every time they spoke about the future.

"What do you expect?" – She bit back, "I've been with Niklaus all this time, even before you got daggered and lot has changed in the last hundred years, Kol. It isn't the same world out there. Even without father hunting us, it is still not safe, not now that Niklaus is a hybrid and can kill us all with one bite."

"How could you have stayed by his side all these years if you hate him so, Rebekah?" – Kol asked, not believing everything Rebekah was telling him.

"Why do you think? If I would have left him then all of us would still be in those damn coffins" – Rebekah almost shouted at him but had to make sure to keep her voice low so that the many originals still in the house wouldn't hear her, "And I made a promise, all those years ago, when I thought mother was dead, back when I though father had killed her but it turned out that our brother killed her, just ripped her heart out of her chest like a monster he really is"

"But sister she is fine, you saw her yourself, why hold on to this much hate?" – Kol asked her.

"Because that is the only thing I've had since we turned." – Rebekah said, crying, "And don't pretend to be above it all, I still remember how you hated Niklaus when he would sneak out of my room when we were human."

"That's because I loved you, and didn't want anyone to have you like I did." – Kol shouted, "You were mine, all of you. And now you aren't. You are...not mine"

"Kol, I was always yours and only yours" – Rebekah said, putting her hands on the side of his face to get him to look at her, "I am still yours"

"Do you mean it, Rebekah? Do you promise?" – Kol asked, resting his forehead on hers, with his eyes closed, holding his breath.

"I promise. Only yours. Forever and always" – Rebekah said, smiling.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Don't you just love them? Follow me on Tumblr, the link is on my profile, and come talk to me about Rebekol.. I don't know, that's what I call them :D, please review.<strong>


End file.
